


Pomum Prohibitum Dulcissime Sapit

by LavenderPrince



Series: Ama Me Usque Dum Dolet – Si Dolet Signum Bonum Est [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderPrince/pseuds/LavenderPrince
Summary: In which Hank indulges in something not meant for himHeed the warnings and tags. This is what they say it is.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Ama Me Usque Dum Dolet – Si Dolet Signum Bonum Est [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Pomum Prohibitum Dulcissime Sapit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains bad bad wrong, and it is up to you to curate what content you consume.
> 
> I publish this to process some Things in the back of my head. I don't like it either. Not beta read and Not meant to be well-written. 
> 
> Connor's age is unspecified, and this is why I ticked the "underage" -warning. Consent is also interpretable; you can read this as role-play, rape-play or just plain noncon. Up to you.
> 
> This is your final warning. 
> 
> Enjoy (if you can).

”Mhn”, Connor sighed, shifting and clutching his plushie tighter.

Hank rubbed soothing circles on his warm skin – the curve of his back, shoulder blades. His shoulders lost some of their tension when Connor mewled happily, reacting positively to being touched.

So Hank grew bolder.

He traced his fingers down to Connor’s buttocks, his boxers becoming tighter as he gently explored his sleeping beauty.

The sensual touches must’ve done their trick, because as his fingers found a way to Connor’s pussy, it was wet as ever. He slid a digit inside, gently rubbing the boy’s clit with his thumb. A gasp left the boys lips, hips twitching.

Hank stroked a hand on Connor’s back, hoping to keep the boy calm. His cock was hard and throbbing, but he’d wait.

When Connor didn’t rouse, Hank resumed fingering him. Slick was running down his hand, pooling on the sheets, as he kept going. The lewd squelching of Connor’s wetness and his breathy, unaware moans filled the quiet night.

”Fuck, baby”, Hank mumbled as he drank in the sight before him. Connor was still clinging to his plushie, but the duvet was only covering a fraction of his skin now, which was flushed pink. The boy was panting, hips moving on their own accord, his nipples pert and rosy.

Hank couldn’t take it any longer. He gently moved Connor’s legs, positioning himself between them, hands on both sides of the sleeping boy so he wouldn’t crush him. He hastily grabbed his erection, hands shaking with excitement, and placed it on Connor’s wet folds. A broken moan left Hank’s lips at the contact, the engorged member spurting precum. He rubbed the head on Connor’s clit, eliciting a gasp and a gush of wetness.

Hank pushed slowly inside, his son’s pussy engulfing the bulbous head. Biting down a grunt, Hank fed the boy’s cunt the rest of his length, nearly spilling his load when he bottomed out.

”Mhhn”, Connor moaned, brows furrowed and mouth parted. Hank saw his pupils moving underneath his eyelids, and then he opened them, a broken moan leaving his lips at the sensation of being filled.

”Gah – wha..?” Brown eyes searched the man looming over him, panic welling in Connor’s stomach at the realization of what was happening. 

”D-ah, d-daddy, n-no you can’t-”

”Shhh, baby. Everything is fine, you’re safe”, Hank said softly, biting his cheek as to not to moan, ”Daddy’s got you.”

”Daddy, n-no”, Connor gasped, not sure if he was more horrified at the feeling of delicious fullness or at the fact that his own father was fucking him.

”Just let daddy do this, baby, it’ll feel really good.”

A whimper left Connor’s lips, breaking into a mewl when he moved around, making Hank’s cock press against his sweet spot.

”Feels nice, yeah?” 

”Ah– mnh”, Connor breathed, head thrown back ”Ngh, Daddy...stop, please.”

”Daddy just wants to make you feel good,I know you like this”, Hank said, emphasizing his point with a thrust that made Connor see stars and moan like a cheap whore.

The hearty laugh from Hank made his ears burn.

”See? I know you don’t want me to stop, baby. Let daddy take care of you.”

”You’re doing so well, baby”, Hank groaned, rocking his hips, delirious with pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long, and the thought of pumping his load into Connor’s pussy made him ram harder into his precious little boy.

”I love you so much, baby”, he moaned, driving his cock deeper and deeper into his boy, the wet tightness driving him mad. 

”Ahh, daddy –mmh!” Connor gasped, writhing under his father’s weight, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Hank surged forward and claimed his neck, sucking and kissing the spot right next to his ear, loving how Connor’s breath hitched from it.

”You’re being such a good boy, letting daddy take you like this.”

The sound of Hank’s length slamming into Connor’s sopping hole filled the room. Connor’s face was flushed red, ashamed of how much he was enjoying this. He had never felt this way, like his insides were lit on fire, only he wanted the flames to devour him whole.

”I think I’m gonna come, baby”, Hank gasped, ”Daddy’s gonna knock you up good.”

His pace quickened, gripping the boy’s hips with vigor and plunging deeper than ever before and making Connor cry out.

”God–fuck, Connor!”

Hank came with a loud grunt, hips twitching as he emptied his load inside his baby boy. Powerful spurts of sperm filled Connor’s throbbing pussy while Hank rode the high of his orgasm. 

Connor whined when Hank’s thrusts stilled, a strumming energy nestled in his belly, coiled tight but not unravelling as he’d like it to.

”Daddy...” he whimpered, wiggling his hips, soft mewls leaving his plump lips as he felt Hank’s still hard member press at his tender insides.

Hank took notice, chuckling at the boy’s neediness.

”Aww, poor baby didn’t get to come?”

He rolled them over, slotting behind Connor’s lithe body while still balls-deep inside him, a trail of come leaking down Connor’s thighs.

”Don’t worry darling, daddy’s not going anywhere”, he cooed, emphasizing his words with a slow thrust.

”Lucky for you, daddy likes to keep his baby-maker nice and warm all night”

Hank brought his fingers onto Connor’s lips.

”Suck.”

Connor did, lathering his father’s digits with saliva and moaning at the stimulation.

”Good boy” Hank praised and moved his fingers to Connor’s clit, elicting a gasp.

He rubbed and stroked the boy’s nub relentlessly, bringing Connor closer to his release.

”There you go baby, good boy. Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s got you, you can let it go.”

It was too much. A broken sob left Connor as all the pleasure mounted, leaving him gasping for air. He came hard with Hank still deep inside, his pussy clenching around the very same cock that made him.

”What a good boy. You did so well”, Hank murmured into his ear, gently toying with Connor’s sensitive clit, relenting when it was clearly too much for the boy.

Boneless, Connor slumped back onto his father and turned around, the movement causing Hank’s spent cock slide out of his pussy. A torrent of come trickled down his thigh as Connor nuzzled close to his dad’s chest, a sob making its way out of his throat.

Hank chuckled and patted his son’s hair as Connor cried against him.

”There you go, baby boy. Let it all out. I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
